


Если лиса повернула к гончим, кого ей винить?

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Наследники обедневшей аристократии, титулованные, почти принцы, принцами себя они ощущают лишь на пыльном чердаке, властвуя там безраздельно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если лиса повернула к гончим, кого ей винить?

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Персиваль – младший брат Мерлина, преканон. Мерлин и Персиваль – Мэлори и Хьюберт Джейкобсоны, соответственно.

Свет врывается через чердачное окно, пятнами выхватывая детали из общей картины: узловатые пальцы, детские лица, тощие грязные ноги. Пыль танцует в лучах, повинуясь дыханию мальчишек, и это большее, на что они могут повлиять. Мэлори десять, Берти всего лишь пять, но кто кого старше – вопрос на миллион. Наследники обедневшей аристократии, титулованные, почти принцы, принцами себя они ощущают лишь на пыльном чердаке, властвуя там безраздельно. Времени нет, нет прошлого, теней предков за узкими детскими спинами; нет и будущего, закрытых школ и гордости, что будет превыше всего.

Нечем гордиться, нечего городить, братья просто лежат на чердаке, сплетая пальцы, сохраняя тишину, повелевая пылью. Призракам не подняться по узкой лестнице.

Мэлори десять, Берти всего лишь пять.

***

Когда Берти исполняется восемь, Мэлори уже сослан в Итонский колледж, и это не стоит семье ни пенса – он королевский стипендиат, и кто может знать, что теперь он всегда будет королевским – не важно, кем. Берти кажется, что брат никогда уже не будет с ним, и он замолкает на долгих пять лет, прежде чем пойти по стопам Мэлори, войти в двери, тяжело смыкающиеся за его спиной. Можно было бы сказать, что пути назад теперь нет, но его никогда и не было.

Берти долго разминает губы и язык в поезде, обнимая свой потрёпанный чемодан, найденный на чердаке. Вытряхнуть старые вещи, стереть пыль, и, в общем-то, сойдёт за элемент стиля. Некогда дорогая кожа, теперь потёртая и потрескавшаяся, словно напоминает о том, кто он и куда едет.

Время в Итоне тоже остановилось, не иначе, и мальчишки пылью в дыхании надежды движутся туда-сюда, потоками растекаясь по широким коридорам. Берти плетётся в свою комнату, спрашивать дорогу не у кого и не хочется, пять лет молчания не прошли даром.

Тишине учиться не пришлось, зато теперь придётся привыкать говорить.

Его сосед старше на два года, лощёный и рыжий, в пятнадцать похожий на надутого бизнесмена, никакой утончённости, никакого налёта изысканности, которым была укрыта вся семья Джейкобсон. Мать учила братьев гордости, отец учил их разделять гордость и гордыню, дядя говорил, что только это отличает настоящих аристократов от мнимых.

На самом деле, Берти не было никакого дела до всего этого.

Друзья соседа, сидящие на его постели, поднимаются, когда он входит, представляясь по очереди. Сам лощёный встаёт последним и протягивает пухлые пальцы, щеголяя идеальным произношением:

– Говард Спенсер.

Берти скользит взглядом по его руке, усыпанной мелкими веснушками, и усилием выталкивает слова из слабого горла, поднимая узкую ладонь:

– Хьюберт Джейкобсон.

Говард присвистывает:

– Джейкобсон? Случайно не родня Мэлори Джейкобсону?

– Брат.

– Наверное, обо всём здесь уже наслышан.

Берти на долю секунды опускает взгляд, но никто этого не замечает.

– На самом деле нет.

– Тогда мы просто обязаны тебе всё показать.

Говард тянет его к двери, и Хьюберт запоздало понимает, что они так и не разорвали рукопожатие. Чемодан остаётся стоять возле двери, шумных мальчишек выдувает в коридор. Солнце цветными пятнами покрывает пол и стены, Берти рассеянно смотрит на витражи в окнах и опускает веки, слепо двигаясь за Спенсером.

Он чувствует, что время здесь всё же идёт.

Это неважно.

***

С Мэлори они переписываются постоянно; живьём молчат. И дело не в том, что Берти вообще молчал пять лет, но в том, что живьём им не нужно слов, бесстрастные маски не могут провести их. Сложно обмануть своё отражение, легко обмануться в надежде, что напротив ты сам.

Канун рождества, мать занята на кухне, отец предлагает сыновьям помочь нарядить ёлку. Это первый раз за много лет, когда в их доме стоит настоящая ёлка; глядя на вырастающих, ломких детей, приезжающих дважды в год, мистер Джейкобсон будто решил ухватить их несуществующее детство за хвост и привязать его к каминной решётке. Слишком явными становятся перемены – он не слышал, как ломался голос старшего, не учил его бриться. Младшего не научит тоже.

Разделённые мелкой хвоей, братья смотрят друг на друга. Мэлори отводит падающие на глаза чёрные пряди, Берти прижимает очки к переносице, безмолвный диалог длится с самого первого взгляда, с того момента, как Мэл залез на родительскую постель, посреди которой лежал конверт с рыдающим младенцем. Младший брат замолчал тогда сразу, едва увидев глаза старшего, услышав первые слова их бесконечного разговора: «Я с тобой».

Теперь же синие глаза встретились с глазами цвета болотной ряски:

«Это довольно жалко».

«Мы многим обязаны им».

«Только друг другом».

«Разве это мало?»

«Более чем достаточно».

Берти переводит жадный взгляд на верхушку ёлки, и такими глазами он будет смотреть на все вершины, до которых не сможет дотянуться сам.

Дело, конечно, вовсе не в вершинах.

***

Письма Мэлори Хьюберт не хранит, и это тоже попытка избавиться от ощущения утекающего сквозь пальцы времени. Его стол аскетичен: никаких старых тетрадей, лишних бумаг и заметок, только то, что необходимо здесь и сейчас. Исключение – его стихи, он играет с формами, ритмом и рифмой, тасует слоги; ему кажется, он имеет на это право. Не ему нужны слова, но он нужен словам. Стихи он даже брату не отправляет, и в этом нет никакой тайны, только констатация ненужности.

На последнем курсе отделения фармакологии Мэлори увлекается медициной катастроф, и его расчёты (сколько людей, погибших в крушении «Гинденбурга» мог бы спасти один хороший врач, если бы его грамотно координировали?) завораживают своей красотой. Каждое письмо содержит в себе теоретические выкладки, сдобренные саркастическими комментариями – Мэлори явно хочет стать лучшим, и Хьюберт не сомневается, что так оно и будет.

Следующей зимой Мэлори собирает свой первый компьютер, и хотя настроение письма не меняется, Берти понимает, что брат сейчас счастливее, чем когда-либо, будто он отыгрывается за все прошедшие годы.

Берти пишет ответ, а через месяц письма Мэлори перестают приходить.

Время спотыкается, но не замедляет ход.

***

В следующий раз Берти видит Мэлори через рождество: тот стал прямее держать спину, носит очки (хотя все помнят, что у него отличное зрение, это у младшего однозначный минус), завёл собаку. Поджарая русская борзая слишком велика для их гостиной, а Мэлори теперь будто слишком велик для их жизни. Берти смотрит на него пристально, ловит взгляд, задавая безмолвный вопрос, но Мэл совсем не смотрит ему в глаза. Он смотрит в глаза родителям, он смеётся, оглаживая костистые бока Гермеса, но на брата не глядит даже вскользь.

Поздно вечером Хьюберт лежит в своей старой постели, Мэл бесшумно входит, не включая свет – лишь узкая полоса света успевает прорезать темноту в комнате.

– Мэлори.

По бликам на стёклах очков Берти понимает, как резко вздрогнул брат, наверное, всем телом, пёс, лежащий между постелей, ударил хвостом, но не издал ни звука. Воспитанная собака. Его брат всегда умел воспитывать, хотя никогда не пытался воспитать самого Хьюберта. Намеренно, во всяком случае.

– Мэл.

Он тяжело вздыхает, опускаясь на постель Берти, снимает очки, основанием ладони, почти запястьем, трёт глаза. Младший садится, одеяло сползает, футболка кажется белым полотном в тёмном кинозале, сеанс отменён, зрители могут расходиться. Он обнимает Мэлори за плечи, утыкается лбом в спину, прямо между лопаток, больше чувствуя, чем слыша сухие рыдания. Старший мелко вздрагивает, Гермес поднимает голову и пару раз метёт по полу хвостом, потом снова замирает. Берти старается не сжимать пальцы сильнее, почти не дышит, боясь, что время пойдёт ещё быстрее.

Наконец Мэлори успокаивается и поворачивается к брату, на обоих теперь нет очков, но они так близко, что Берти видит всё без них. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и тишина наконец снова наполняется смыслом.

Слова из Мэлори начинают литься рекой:

– Помнишь, я всё писал про катастрофы? Мне предложили остаться в университете после учёбы, заняться медицинской разведкой серьёзно. Я и до того выступал с докладами, но появилась возможность сосредоточиться на этом в качестве практики. Я согласился, но это ты и так знаешь. Веришь, я почти хотел, чтобы что-то произошло. И произошло, это ты тоже знаешь, крушение над Локерби. В новостях потом сказали, что самолёт взорвали ливийские террористы, но это были не они. Вернее, не только они. Всё случилось в семь часов вечера, меня и ещё нескольких медиков отправили туда на вертолётё, чтобы не терять времени. Но мы всё равно не успели. Тех, кто был в домах на месте крушения, спасти не удалось, а у пассажиров и экипажа и так шансов не было. Из одиннадцати, кстати, у двоих ещё был шанс, это я почти сразу рассчитал.

Как врачу мне там делать уже было нечего, но я остался, чтобы собрать материалы для работы. Я обошел периметр с планшетом, записывал всё, что видел, и зарисовывал даже. Так вот, потом я решил помочь отыскать самописец, его данные мне тоже были нужны, и закончить хотелось быстрее. Самописец не нашёл, нашёл что-то другое.

Нашёл ящики, стальные, настолько плотные, что металл даже не помялся при аварии, и на каждом была странная эмблема. Вот такая, – Мэлори показал на крохотное тиснение на дужке очков, видимое даже в отсветах фонарей за окном. – На всех ящиках электронные замки. В теории, электроника не должна была выдержать взрыва, но выдержала. Я успел взломать два замка прежде, чем ко мне подошли спасатели. В первом ящике были костюмы, явно очень дорогие, но не настолько, знаешь, чтобы перевозить их в бронебойных сундуках. Во втором – оружие. Третий и четвёртый я вскрыть не успел, приехали ребята из МИ-6 и вежливо попросили поехать с ними. Так вежливо, что стало ясно – отказаться не позволят. Пришлось ехать. Меня отвезли в конспиративную квартиру и несколько часов допрашивали о ящиках, хотя я ничего не знал. Потом началось форменное сумасшествие: сначала в дверь постучали, а когда никто не открыл, её просто выбили двое в костюмах. Агенты МИ-6 даже не успели выстрелить – те быстро уложили всех каким-то снотворным, извинились, нет, правда, извинились, не смейся, и увезли меня. Я тогда ещё ничего не понимал. Всю дорогу они молчали, потом отвели меня к своему начальнику, а тот заявил, что у меня весьма незаурядные способности и попросил закончить дело, показывая ящики с места крушения. Я вскрыл оставшиеся два, он хмыкнул довольно так и предложил ознакомиться с содержимым. Таких игрушек, как у них, я нигде раньше не видел – они опережают прогресс лет на двадцать. Когда он предложил мне работу, я уже не мог отказаться.

А потом оказалось, что за эту работу мне ещё придётся побороться с другими такими же умниками, и отбор шел весь этот год. Выходить на связь с семьёй было нельзя, так что родителям по почте пришли документы с информацией о том, что я уехал волонтёром в какую-то страну третьего мира. В общем, я прошёл отбор.

Хьюберт слушает брата, затаив дыхание. Тот явно нервничает – никогда ещё он не был так косноязычен и нервозен, да и более заметный, чем обычно, шотландский акцент выдаёт его с потрохами. Когда тишина затягивается, Берти наконец рискует задать вопрос:

– Мэлори. Что за работа?

Старший печально усмехается, но говорит уже спокойно, будто зная, что здесь его не осмеют, сколь бы неправдоподобно ни звучали его слова:

– Агент секретной службы Кингсмен.

 

Мэл подробно рассказывает всё, выплёскивая со словами напряжение последнего года. Говорит о том, что таких умников, как он, подобралось ещё семь, и все они проходили агентское обучение: вне зависимости от специализации, каждый в Кингсмен – в первую очередь агент. Об испытаниях говорит вскользь – всё больше травит байки, сбиваясь на шотландский акцент. Хьюберт поминутно хохочет, невольно притихая только на моменте, в котором Мэл рассказывает, как писал его данные на мешке для тела. Почему брат плакал, он спрашивать не рискует.

Весь следующий день родители радостно переглядываются, слыша болтовню и смех, а в доме наконец-то царит атмосфера праздника. Хьюберт шутит, что ему не придётся привыкать к новому имени, подумаешь, Мерл вместо Мэла. Мэлори-Мерлин строго качает головой, но глаза его смеются тоже, будто это не он как бы невзначай нарушает секретность. Будто всё это младший мог бы узнать и сам.

Берти чувствует себя совсем как тогда, на чердаке: спокойно и безмятежно, словно время замерло на месте. Он и рад был бы остаться в этом моменте, но через три дня волшебство разрушается, ему пора в Итон, Мэлори – в Кингсмен. Берти знает, что это их последнее рождество вместе, последний глоток свободы для Мэла перед тем, как он отдастся служению целиком.

В его глазах, тем не менее, Хьюберт видит обещание, хотя и не ясно – чего.

Холодные пальцы брата сжимают его ладонь, мокрый нос Гермеса тычется в другую; через десять минут ничто не напоминает об уехавшем поезде, кроме почтового адреса ателье в Лондоне, написанного на клочке газеты каллиграфическим, острым почерком.

Волшебник уехал – и волшебство закончилось.

***

Мэлори гладит Гермеса, сложившего голову на его колени, и смотрит на проносящийся за окном пейзаж. Весёлая шпионская сказка кончилась в тот момент, когда он целился псу в голову, отчаянно убеждая себя в том, что всё делает правильно. Поминутно Мэл проваливается в воспоминания о том дне.

Вот он пытается представить пену у пасти Гермеса. Легче стрелять в того, кто может тебя убить, чем в того, кто, как ты уверен, никогда этого не сделает. И даже глаза не попросишь закрыть – тёплый взгляд смотрит поверх дула прямо на Мэлори, так что он опускает веки сам – и спускает курок.

Выстрел в маленькой комнате звучит оглушительно громко, но в ушах звенит от лая. Мэл до боли стискивает рукоять холодными пальцами, сжимает зубы так, что боль отдаётся в череп, так плотно смыкает веки, что кажется, он видит белый свет. Поверх ладони на глоке оказываются неожиданно тёплые, мягкие пальцы, и стальной голос Артура резко контрастирует с ощущением:

– Откройте глаза, Мэлори.

Он распахивает веки, и когда через белый слепящий свет наконец проступают очертания комнаты, он понимает, что лай – не плод его воображения. Гермес припадает на передние лапы и рычит на металл в его руке.

– Добро пожаловать в Кингсмен, Мерлин.

Пёс поднимается на задние лапы и лижет лицо хозяина. Мэл наконец понимает, что отныне будет жить по законам войны, а не доброго шпионского кино.

Впрочем, жить по законам войны или по законам кино – небольшая, в сущности, разница.

Этот момент Мерлин помнит удивительно хорошо, первого потерянного агента не помнит вовсе. Гавейна он даже не знал лично, ошибся невозможно глупо, просчитался, не просчитал. Теперь для решения поставленной задачи Мерлин выстраивает не меньше трех вариантов, легко и красиво перетекающих друг в друга при первой необходимости. Теперь он знает о своих людях всё.

Как командир, знающий всё о своих солдатах, Мерлин не позволяет себе их ненавидеть и любить. Заботясь о каждом, как о брате, он всё чаще ловит себя на мысли о том, каким агентом стал бы Берти. 

Чаще думает о том, кем он сам стал бы, если бы они не расставались.

***

Берти всё так же не получает писем, но отправляет их каждую неделю на адрес ателье, как велел брат. Он заканчивает колледж, и Мэлори оплачивает его обучение в Оксфорде. Писем от него по-прежнему нет, но в пометке к переводу указано «sapienti sat», и Берти тихо смеётся: брат никогда не мог удержаться от театральных жестов. В стиле ему, впрочем, отказать было трудно.

Отчасти ради стиля и хорошей шутки Хьюберт выбирает отделение анестезии. Белый халат на его плечах – всё тот же киноэкран, чистое полотно, не пустое, но инвариантное.

Он снова видит брата на третьем курсе – тот просто ждёт его у университетских дверей, и Берти здоровается с ним так обыденно, будто каждый день они встречаются после занятий и едут в кофейню в центре города. Всякий раз новую, и он знает, почему – его брат ищет что-то, будет искать всю жизнь, в воображении Хьюберта картинка выходит настолько живой, что ему становится страшно от этой мысли. Ему страшно от того, что он не будет искать это что-то вместе с Мэлори так, как в детстве они искали клад. Тогда им было плевать, что клада никогда не существовало, игра была важнее правил, поиски важнее смысла.

Ему страшно оставлять брата одного.

За высоким круглым столиком они сидят неприлично долго, будто собрались выпить весь кофе в этой дыре. Берти повторяет всё то, что уже говорил в своих письмах, жадно вглядываясь, запоминая, как теперь выглядит брат: стал шире в плечах, стройнее, хотя может и нет, может, это кажется из-за плеч. В глазах прибавилось лопнувших сосудов, черты лица заострились, теперь он похож на хищную птицу, смоляные волосы сдали позиции перед висками. Очки, кажется, те же, что в последнюю встречу, только пиджак сменился на тонкий джемпер поверх рубашки. Пять лет назад он походил на взъерошенного воробья, теперь он больше смахивает на молодого коршуна, цепкий взгляд, цепкие пальцы, движения легки и стремительны.

И так усталы.

Хьюберту хочется опустить руки на плечи брата, заставить его закрыть глаза и почувствовать замирающее время вновь, но он может только продолжать говорить.

Сам он чистый холст, ему всего двадцать один, белый халат виднеется в сумке, висящей на спинке стула.

Они расходятся, не прощаясь.

***

Мэлори приходит к дверям университета раз в полгода, никогда не предупреждает, но Берти никогда и не ждёт.

Они кормят уток в парке – в ноябре заледеневшие непослушные пальцы с трудом ломают хлеб, и Мэлори помогает брату, но не забирает пшеничную булку, просто держит, пока он отщипывает кусочки. Они почти одного роста, но всё же Мэл чуть выше, и он стоит, слегка склонив голову так, что непослушные волосы Берти щекочут его лоб. Они не слишком похожи: младший мягче, ровнее, глаза его – лазурит, а старший – сплошь рваные линии, гротеск, обёрнутый дорогой тканью, зрачки окружает болотный турмалин. Краснеющие белки делают зелень в нём ярче, приметнее.

Мэлори закатывает рукав песочного цвета плаща, приседает у кромки воды на корточки, расстёгивает и заворачивает манжету, опуская кисть в чёрную ноябрьскую воду. Черпает горстью, смотрит, нахмурившись: вода прозрачна, вовсе не черна. Встаёт, стряхивая капли с длинных пальцев, и Берти берёт его ладонь в свою, вытирая концом нелепого разноцветного шарфа. Греет в руках, впиваясь взглядом в каждый тонкий шрам на открытом теперь предплечье – кожа Мэлори бледна и шрамов почти не видно, но Берти кажется, что он видит даже те, что ещё только будут украшать его брата.

– Если лиса повернула к гончим, кого ей винить? – Гортанно вопрошает Мэлори на не слишком чистом гаэльском, слова повисают бледным паром между лицами братьев.

Берти качает головой, усмехаясь, опускает рукав и застёгивает мелкие пуговицы на манжетах, но ответить не успевает – Мэлори меняется в лице, на секунду в чертах мелькает растерянность, но затем подвижная мимика замирает в выражении суровой решимости, и брат понимает: перед ним стоит уже Мерлин, не Мэлори.

– Слушаю, Агравейн, что у Вас? Персиваль ранен? Высылаю Борса и Галахада, они должны быть рядом с вами. Мне пора, – последнее адресуется уже Берти, и тот только кивает, сжимая напоследок пальцы Мерлина.

Если лиса повернула к гончим, кого ей винить?

***

Артур смотрит на агентов внимательно, слишком пристально, прожигает взглядом, будто хочет ещё радикальнее сократить поголовье полевых сотрудников. Агравейн бледен настолько, что кажется мёртвым на фоне собственной рубашки, пиджак пропитался кровью. Не его – Персиваля. Галахад весь – праведный гнев, пламенным взглядом можно спалить дотла весь штаб. Борс как всегда похож на медведя, только теперь этот медведь выглядит виновато, а не добродушно. Он гудит:

– Артур...

– Ничего не желаю слышать. Не пытайся оправдать их, задание провалено и Персиваль мёртв только из-за того, что они не следовали приказам.

Агравейн вздрагивает, будто от пощёчины, смотрит волком:

– В сложившейся ситуации целесообразно было...

– Молчать. Если бы Галахад и Борс не были свободны, мы бы лишились двух агентов. Надеюсь, сегодняшний день заставит тебя пересмотреть свои взгляды на целесообразность подчинения чётким указаниям. Завтра к полудню каждый должен предоставить мне имя своего кандидата на титул Персиваля, все свободны.

Агравейн не собирается сдаваться и рычит:

– Я не буду искать замену лучшему другу.

– Будешь. Ты, чёрт возьми, будешь делать, что сказано, или в отставку отправишься быстрее, чем Галахад раскрывает зонт.

Агравейн начинает подниматься с кресла, сжимая кулаки, но голос Мерлина разносится по комнате, как щелчок хлыста:

– Джентльмены.

Убедившись, что всё внимание приковано к нему, добавляет:

– Прошу со мной.

Агенты один за другим трогаются за координатором. Если подчинение приказам Артура – не самая сильная сторона тех, кто помнит предыдущего главу организации, то подчинение Мерлину, пусть даже такому молодому, зашито под их шкурами и уже не раз спасало им жизни.

Отправив Галахада и Борса в больничное крыло, Мерлин дожидается их ухода и начинает говорить:

– Агравейн, у меня есть для Вас предложение.

Агент устало смотрит на него и вскидывает брови, предлагая продолжить.

– Предложите моего кандидата. Так Вам не придётся никого искать, а без кандидата Артур Вас в покое не оставит, Вы знаете.

Агравейн задумывается на секунду, потом отмахивается окровавленной рукой – кровь уже засохла и теперь стягивает кожу тонкой ломкой плёнкой – и подаёт её Мерлину:

– Как я понимаю, это должно остаться нашей тайной?

– Верно, – ответил Мерлин, сжимая его горячую ладонь.

Этот договор скрепляется кровью предыдущего Персиваля.

***

Хьюберт не удивляется, когда видит Мэлори на пороге своей комнаты на следующий же день – трудно удивить человека, который ничего не ждёт.

– Собирайся, – бросает брат, проходя в комнату без приглашения и оглядывая разобранную постель и почти пустой стол. Берти закрывает дверь и спрашивает просто:

– Надолго?

Мэлори наконец поворачивается к нему:

– Навсегда.

Берти кивает скорее самому себе и достаёт со шкафа чемодан – тот самый старый чемодан, с которым когда-то отправлялся в Итон. Методично, быстро собирает всё нужное, оставляя половину вещей на местах, одевается, и братья выходят в утро.

Берти кладёт чемодан на заднее сиденье и садится впереди, рядом с Мэлори, сжимающим руль кэба. Через пять минут он, взведённый, не выдерживает:

– Тебе не интересно знать, куда мы едем?

– Когда мы приедем, я всё равно узнаю.

– Резонно. Но я всё же предупрежу, что мы едем в штаб-квартиру Кингсмен.

Берти хмыкает, не поворачивая головы в сторону брата.

– Ты даже не возмутишься тем, что я не спросил тебя о желании?

Он наконец отводит взгляд от солнечной улицы:

– Ну, насколько я успел понять по твоим рассказам, это предложение не из тех, на которые можно ответить "нет".

Мэлори нервно смеётся, барабаня пальцами по рулю, и качает головой:

– Ты чертовски невозмутимый. Из тебя вышел бы отличный Мерлин.

Берти медленно отворачивается, задерживая взгляд на лице Мэла, и до самого штаба они хранят молчание.

***

Мерлин смотрит на брата, удивляясь его спокойствию. Он не может – и не хочет перестать сравнивать себя с ним: Мэлори был испуганно восторжен, спускаясь на этом лифте впервые, Берти почти скучает, только внимательность синих глаз демонстрирует интерес. Мерлин и тогда, и сейчас нервничает гораздо больше, он малодушно радуется, что Агравейн слишком подавлен горем, чтобы задавать вопросы, радуется, что они с братом похожи слишком неуловимо, на грани, радуется, что может записать Берти в базу как Хьюберта Фалконера, что его некому контролировать. Это ощущение обмана пьянит, и нервы сдают вовсе не из-за опаски быть раскрытым или обвинённым в протекционизме и использовании положения.

Его до чертей пугает спокойствие брата.

Мерлин указывает планшетом на казарменную дверь, понимая, что теперь, когда брат у него на виду, он не может сделать для него больше, он связан теперь по рукам и ногам.

Мерлин отгоняет сожаления и шагает за Берти, на ходу небрежно роняя:

– Встать в строй.

Его голос бьёт Хьюберта в спину раскалённым прутом, но тот даже не вздрагивает, лишь в глазах плещется жадность, когда он встаёт в один ряд со всеми, расправляя плечи.

Продолжение будет


End file.
